


[Podfic] Layers | written by Callisto

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Series, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Ten days since his hospital release and he still awoke in layers, though not as many. The drugs were fewer, the dreams less hallucinatory, and the pain far less brutal. Which was why, as he gradually came to, he realized there was a heaviness he was not leaving behind.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Layers | written by Callisto

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Layers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/219086) by [Callisto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto). 



> Recorded for the Week #4 Endings-->Beginnings challenge for VoiceTeam 2020: Post-Canon Fic. Thanks to Callisto for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/urke9mzh29bagpe/Layers.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 3MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:04:26 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
